


Pretty pretty, makes me smile.

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: It's just porn ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Pretty pretty, makes me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested some Kolivance and while I already have several fics on the back burner, I was like "why the heck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" and wrote it in less than a day total.

“Call me pretty and nasty,” lance moaned, wrapping his arms around kolivan’s neck.

His body was glistening with sweat and his short brown locks clinged to his forehead. His hands were curled around Kolivan’s shoulders, playing with the short strand of hair at the nape of his neck and his entire body was wracked with barely restrained quivers. He would have feared for cramps if his brain would work but he was sure if he shook his head a bit too quickly all he would hear was the sluhsing of his grey matter inside his skull.

He felt more than he heard Kolivan laugh, the deep rumble of his chest resonating inside his bones and Lance gasped at the slight shift of his hips, the move enough to make him see stars.

“Aren’t those two things supposed to negate each other?” His voice was husked, dark and so mind wrecking. Especially so low and close to his ears. 

Lance keened when Kolivan’s hold on his hip tightened, no doubt a promise of bruises in the morning and he thrived for it. His neck and shoulders were already covers in hickies and bites just like the inner part of his thighs where Kolivan had a lot of fun edging him and vibrate with pleasure. He didn’t even understand how Kolivan could string him up for so long and have him beg for more the moment his cock entered him.

The Galra’s laugh rolled again and Lance realized he had said it aloud but shame never came when he had those eyes and smile fixated on him and only him. 

“It’s an acquired talent, for you and only you.” 

“I bet it is.” Lance sighed, rolling his hips and feeling the full girth of Kolivan’s cock inside of him. “But I would prefer you use this talent for actually doing something right the quiznack now.”

Another deep rumble as Kolivan stopped Lance’s hips from moving by placing a hand on his lower belly, which consequently made the young man moan when it made him feel fuller than before. A real feat considering how large Kolivan was.

“Didn’t you want for me to tell you how pretty you are?” He said, his other hand delicately framing his ribcage, the soft frame of his arms - fallen on the mattress like dying swans. A careful sweep of a thumb on his lower lip had him lick it in retaliation but before he could put it in his mouth and egg Kolivan a bit so he would move already, the hand was already trailing down to his thigh, pulling his leg over a powerful shoulder. 

Lance wheezed at the change of position and his trembling stepped up a notch.

“You look so pretty spread out under me like this.” His voice couldn’t be more alike to a purr and it rendered Lance positively crazy. “So soft and pliant, like Ylexhian silk. Your noises would make anyone yearning for more. Your gaze alone makes me want to throw away everything just to keep you here longer.”

Every sentence were punctuated with short, deep thrusts that made Lance sob soft pleas, made him dig his short nails into the meat of Kolivan’s shoulders. Not that it would do a lot of damages seeing how Galra’s skin was thicker but his lover had said that the sting was extremely pleasant to him, to know that he was reducing Lance - who was careful not to hurt or leave too painful marks on his partners - into such a state of need was extremely gratifying.

“Look at how dirty you are, filled to the brim with my cock but moaning for more, begging me to destroy you utterly. But not tonight,” he shushed Lance's babbling, eyeing the human’s hands trailing to his own hard dick, wishing for more friction and the end of this slow torture.

“None of that.” Kolivan said, gripping the hands in a tight hold and placing them above Lance's head, delighted by the other's soft sobs and struggling, “Tonight we are taking it slow.”

Oh the look on his face, a mix of arousal and betrayal with a dash of exasperated adoration. If only he had his tablet to capture it to look at it whenever he wanted. But he didn't have it so he carefully committed it to memory, letting out an amused huff when Lance tried to impose a faster, rougher tempo.

“C’mon Koli. I need it, I know you love it when you pound me deep into the mattress, just give it to me.”

But whining was out of the question. Tonight Kolivan was going to take his time and reduce Lance into a well loved goo. Sure they usually did it fast and rough but there were times when Kolivan only wanted to slow down and appreciate the soft moans, the tremble of Lance's thighs, the way frustrated tears formed at the corner of his eyes when he angled his cock just so and brushed his lover's prostate.

Lance was struggling to get his hands off of Kolivan’s hold but stilled when the Galra dipped his head to kiss him, engulfing his moans while his thrusts picked up pace slightly so. It didn't help Lance in anyway when Kolivan would grind deep inside whenever he was fully thrusting in, sending shockwaves of pleasure.

A sudden gasp and Lance throwing his head back as he feel the knot at the base of Kolivan's cock expand ever so slightly. They've been at it for so long neither of them were surprised of it, it just made Lance eager for a more brusque pace and release. Kolivan was as strung up as he was but his control was better. Usually.

Not when the young man was babbling his name, one hand sneaking up to take hold of his braid. The pull added a touch of pain tingling from the base of his skull, making Kolivan groan appreciatively. Lance had been so patient, so pliant and good he had to be rewarded.

So Kolivan picked up the pace, making Lance breath out these high pitched whines as he scrambled to get a hold of himself. It was a battle they were both losing quickly but neither of them cared for a minute

The air grew heavier, smelling like them - a mix of fragrance which made them both light-headed, yearning for more. 

It was a surprise for both of them when Kolivan finished first, slamming himself deep inside Lance as his knot took its full size. His orgasm made him growl next to Lance's ear, hot cum filling his insides, coating his walls. Fresh tears fell out from Lance's eyes as his hand began to fist his dick, needing his own release.

It was only when Kolivan shifted his hips again, making his knot press against Lance's prostate full on that Lance keened, spraying both their chest with his cum. His whole body tensed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before closing as he breathed out.

They took a moment to just appreciate the moment, floating in their afterglow before Lance started giggling, sound like bells in his ears.

“What is it, this time?” Kolivan asked, a smile as Lance played with his white braid. 

“You’re purring and it’s tickling me.” Lance laughed, tugging the braid so Kolivan would kiss him. “I’m so weak against tickles but sensing you purr is just adorable.”

“You’re the adorable one here.” Kolivan whispered, closing distance so he could yet again steal the breath of the man he adored so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Drop a kudo or a comment and tell me what you thought of it!!  
> If you have any requests, drop them as well and I'll see what inspires me ;)


End file.
